


feelings overdue

by parad0xxed



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lack of Communication, Light Dom/sub, Porn With Plot, Smut, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, so many kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parad0xxed/pseuds/parad0xxed
Summary: dreamxreaderI don't like of y/n looks in reading so it won't be shown in my stories :)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------You've had a crush on Clay since middle school and have always hidden it, until now.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Everyone
Kudos: 13





	feelings overdue

"DREAM, NO." I screamed into my mic as his character starts fighting me.

He just giggles like a child and proceeds to get me down to two hearts.

"PLEASE ILL DO ANYTHING, I HAVE 87 LEVELS." I plead to him. I was just about to enchant. fuck.

He then goes quiet and after a few seconds he asks "Anything..?" and this bitch slaps me with his fist, making my health dangerously low. Asshole.

"PLEASE CLAY I'M ON ONE HEART" I scream while holding back a laugh. "FINE. YES, ANYTHING." I reply, desperate to not loose my loot.

"Visit me then." He says straight into the mic.

I hesitate before answering. Why do I feel nervous? He's my friend, I should be happy to see him.

"Are you being serious Clay? It's a two hour drive and I have a huge exam on Monday."

"Yes I'm serious- I haven't seen you in forever, and besides, your classes are online anyways. I can help you pass." I could tell he was being genuine by the tone of his voice.

"Okay, sure. fuck it." I say with a smile.

"YESSSSSS" Clay yells into the microphone as I cringe from the sudden change in volume.

"Only on one condition: you have to give me all of your armor right here, right now." I say with a smirk, knowing that he will eventually give in.

"Dude, no way in hell am I giving you my armor. It took me hours to grind for and besides, you would just immediately kill me."

"Come on Clay..."

"Nope."

"Yup."

"No fucking way."

"Yes come on, hand it over."

"No."

"Oookay then, guess I'm not comi-"

"FINE, ILL GIVE IT TO YOU." He says with a huff as his character takes off his armor and hands all of it to my character.

I giggle and thank him as his character crouches and look down, imitating him being sad.

"It's okay baby boy, maybe if you behave I'll give your stuff back tomorrow." I coo.

"WHATTTTTTT" He screams into the mic as we both wheeze dangerously over the stupid joke.

After we are both calmed down and playing normally again, time flies by faster and faster. Before I know it, my roommate walks in and sits on my bed. I don't even realize she had came in until she comes up behind me and puts her hands over my eyes.

"Who is it?" She says while watching my screen.

I roll my eyes and grin. "Hi Jadeeee." I drag her name out as I see Clay's character walk over to me in the game. She takes her hands off my face and giggles.

"Who are you playing with?" Jade asks, still watching my screen.

"Clay, wanna say hi?" I look up at her behind me while she nods.

I hand her the headset and I immediately hear her question him. "Yo Clay why is your character neon green? And why does the eyes look like nipples?" I can practically hear his wheeze through the headset as I hold my head in my hands in embarrassment.

"Ooookay that's enough give it back" As I grab the headset away from her and grin.

We play for another hour until my eyes start to burn from staring at the computer screen for so long. As much as I would love to talk to him for longer, I was exhausted.

"Clayyyyy" I whine.

"Hm?" He responds, not paying attention.

"I'm getting tired, and tomorrow I'm getting up early just for you because I don't want to get there late. We can play when I get there I promise."

"Ugh imagine not staying up all night to play with me. What a baby." 

I can practically hear his smirk through the headset. Why does his voice do this to me? Why does my stomach always have to flip flop when he says shit like this?

After a few seconds I finally remember he's still on a call with me.

"Shut up and go to sleep too, it's not healthy to stay up all night." I say with a smile.

Okay fine, text me later though." He replies while disconnecting from our Minecraft server.

"Byeeeeeee, I'll see you tomorrow stupid." I say, not even attempting to hold back the huge smile that has been growing on my face for the past few hours.

"Byeeeeee" He says back, now disconnecting from the call.

I do the same, shutting off my pc and starting to get up. God, my head hurts.

I walk out to the kitchen and see Jade on the couch with a huge bowl of ramen, reminding me that I haven't eaten today. I check the time and it's almost 10pm. Oops. I walk to the kitchen and grab a frozen waffle and pop it into the toaster.

When it's done, I sit down on the couch next to Jade and we watch the show in silence.

After a few seconds she says "You're going to see Clay tomorrow?"

I look at her to see her already looking back, eyeing me with a smile on her face.

"Uh, yea I am. I'm kind of nervous for some reason? The last time I've seen him in person was a few months ago, I guess that's it." I respond, unsure.

"Mhm. When are you coming back?" She says, shoveling ramen into her mouth.

"I'm not sure, he said he would help me with my exam on Monday. So probably sometime earlier that week, we didn't really discuss it into detail."

"Okay." Is all she says, focusing her attention back onto the show.

I get bored after a few minutes, and say goodnight to Jade and go to my room. I get my clothes and head into the shower. The hot water feels so nice as it runs over my face, and down my body. Why am I so nervous? He is my friend. But I know I'm lying when I say that. I've had a crush on Clay since the 6th grade, and it's only gotten worse since then.

A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts.

"YO GET OUT ALREADY, YOUR'E TAKING ALL THE HOT WATER." I heard Jade yell from outside the bathroom.

"FINE BITCH, DON'T STINK UP THE BATHROOM WITH YOUR PUSSY THOUGH." I yell back, holding back my loud ass laughing.

"NOT IF YOU DO FIRST, CUNT." I hear her yell from down the hall, followed by a wheeze.

When I get out of the shower, Jade is waiting next to the door. She sees my towel wrapped around my body and takes the opportunity to hold one end while I walk away, causing my towel to fall off a little more than halfway. I immediately realize, grabbing my towel back and flipping her off. She's already seen my body- who cares anyways, I'm hot.

I go back to my room and get dressed for bed, an oversized t-shirt and shorts like always. I lay down and check my phone to see a text from Clay from a few minutes ago.

Dreamy poo

'hey r u up?' 11:53pm

I smile and respond, knowing I needed to sleep soon.

'yea just going 2 bed now' 12:01am

'night dreamy poo🙄😜' 12:01am

He responds almost immediately. Was he waiting for my response? No he wasn't. Stop.

'goodnight kitten😩' 12:02

My eyebrows raise at his use of the pet name. I stare at the screen, not knowing how to react.

We are just joking around.

Like friends do.

Friends joke like this.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are vv appreciated as always :)


End file.
